Battlefield
by bean-fiend
Summary: The guy. The girl whom he may have rejected. The girl whom he likes. And the boy who might like the girl he likes. All of the players are present. A complete battlefield…


Battlefield:

Summary: The guy. The girl whom he may have rejected. The girl whom he likes. And the boy who might like the girl he likes. All of the players are present. A complete battlefield…

* * *

_Battlefield_

The cool water poured over his uncomfortably hot body. He pressed the plastic up against his mouth, the cold water tasting sweet to his parched throat. He shook his shaggy hair like a dog, water splaying everywhere as he got a chance to catch his breath.

He looked around for a moment, feeling victorious. He closed his eyes, ready to embrace the crowd, but he realized quickly that it wasn't him that they were praising.

He looked to the side to see an all-too-familiar girl waving and smiling.

Scowling in disgust, he walked over to her and attempted to shake her hand. Smiling, and through gritted teeth, he muttered, "I let it happen."

She feigned happiness in his congratulatory handshake, responding sarcastically with, "Oh, so you could lose to a girl? I'm sorry I didn't save you from that embarrassment."

The tips of his ears grew red as they clenched each others' hands tightly. Their banter continued in exchange of smiles as the thick tension piled upon everyone.

The crowd became silent as the two exchanged pleasantries, giving each other hinted snide remarks under their compliments.

Before it could go downhill, they let go of each others' hands and waved to the crowd once more.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain," she said as she left him alone to fend off the running packs of girls.

Smiling, he called after her, "Not so bad yourself, Wise Girl!"

The last thing she heard was someone ask him, "Are you dating that weirdo?"

~oOo~

"Jackson."

Percy turned his head to the side at the call of his last name. As soon as he recognized where the voice came from, he scowled. "_What?_"

A paper was shoved in his face, and the voice mockingly said, "Eat this."

He peeled the paper off his face, and read aloud, "Annabeth Chase, 100." Looking up, he sarcastically said, "Wow, congratulations."

Annabeth smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side. She whispered quietly, almost tauntingly, "And you?"

A group of girls walked past the two, giggling at Percy. As soon as their eyes landed on Annabeth, their giggles morphed into scowls.

"Is Annabeth bragging again?"

"God I hate her."

"How dare she do that to _Percy_?"

If Annabeth had heard any of it, Percy couldn't tell. He couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Of course, their reactions were his fault anyways, from when she arrived in second grade and bested him in everything. He had blamed everything on her, and practically ruined any chance of a social life she could've possibly had.

But that was because he was _good _at stuff back then. He was _always _first.

Now he always pulled up second.

Right behind Ms. Annabeth Chase.

And for that, he may or may not have ruined her social life.

But in his eyes, she was the one who had come in and ruined everything. Even with the fact that he made her feel miserable when she first moved, he still blamed it on her. She came in a beat him in everything, thus leading him to the conclusion that _she_ ruined _his_ life.

"I got a 99," he finally responded pitifully, glancing at the sympathetic smile on her face. She grabbed her paper and as she walked away, he could've sworn she said, "Nice job," but he doubted it.

Even if she _had _said that, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't accept it. He hated her for beating her in everything. He hated her for ruining his life.

He hated _her. _

Right?

~oOo~

Sighing, Annabeth went up to the roof of the school, lunch bag in one hand and binders in the other.

The school wasn't strict at all about where people went for lunch, and it was the only 30 minutes in the day she found she could spend truly alone.

She let herself free from the building, a huge gust of wind bursting her in the face. The slight breeze swayed her long, loose curls as she walked to the corner of the roof to set up her one-man picnic.

She peered over the roof and shuddered, looking down at the cars passing by the building.

"Annabeth?"

She jumped, nearly toppling over until a strong hand grabbed her arm. Her heart raced as she was pulled into the person, strong arms drawing her in and wrapping around her.

"Holy shit," the voice whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

Swallowing forcefully, she looked up at the person. She abruptly pulled back, realizing that this person practically hated her. "Um, yeah, thanks, Percy."

He looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He motioned towards her lunch bag, which was now tossed aside in the commotion. She hung her head, almost embarrassed. "This is where I eat my lunch."

"_Why?_"

It was asked so brashly that Annabeth was taken aback. "_What?_" she spat.

"What?"

"What?"

Percy shrugged, dropping it. He was surely confused, and Annabeth couldn't help but laugh lightly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his to the side. Quickly shaking his head, he shrugged, letting the awkward situation drop.

Annabeth looked at him questioningly. _What was he doing up here? _

"I needed to clear my head."

Annabeth nodded, embarrassed that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Well, I'll leave you to that," she mumbled quickly, bending down to pick up the fallen lunch bag. Now all she had to do is find somewhere else to eat...

"No, don't worry about it," he said quickly, and she glared at him. She respected someone who needed their alone time and she wasn't just about to ruin this guy's need of solitude.

As she was making her move to leave, he tapped her shoulder. "Please stay. I could use the company."

She turned back to look at him, and then, with a small smile, she said, "Okay."

~oOo~

Two days left of his senior year.

Two days to ditch, or make it the best days of his life.

He ran a hand through his black hair, sighing heavily.

"What's with that attitude?"

He let out a wry chuckle. "Hey Grover."

Behind him, Grover smiled, patting him on the back. "Two days before it's all over, huh?"

Percy nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll stick around these two days, say goodbye to everyone. I know we planned to ditch but I'd like to see all the juniors off."

Percy nodded once again, slowly processing everything and hanging his head low.

"Is he alright?" a new voice said, entering the scene.

Percy lifted his head up, only to realize it was Annabeth. He scoffed, shrugging her presence off.

"What's your problem?" she muttered bitterly, walking off.

Percy looked after her as she walked down the hall. Grover leaned in close to his ear. "Do you like her?"

"_What?_" he practically spewed out. "I hate her! _Everyone hates her!_"

Angrily shoving his hands in his pockets, he stalked off, heels clicking loudly against the tiles.

~oOo~

There was a lot on Annabeth's mind. She needed to finish packing, make sure her flight plans were ready to go, and make sure her accommodations for when she landed were set...

She let out a deep sigh, hanging her head as she stacked the papers on her desk.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. Voices passed by her desk in flurries as she tried to zone out every single one of them. She just needed to get away from it all. The insults, the mockeries…all of it.

Opening her eyes quickly, she swallowed, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Two more days, huh?"

Annabeth looked to the seat next to her and rolled her eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

Percy took his seat next to her and held his hands up in defense, before curling his fingers and meowing. "Feisty much?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes once again before resting her head on the desk. It was because of this kid that she was on her toes. It was her desire to beat the kid who made her life miserable from the start that drove her.

He wasn't a bad person. He just basically ruined any chance of a social life for her.

What made it worse was that he thought she didn't notice how bad the atmosphere was around her. He thought she didn't know a single thing about how he hated her and turned everyone else against her as well.

He was ignorant.

And she'd tried to accept that, but he'd always push her away, claiming that she came in and ruined everything.

And as she'd zoned off, recalling of when she first moved, class had already started.

"Psst."

Annabeth looked to the side. "What?" she whispered, making sure the teacher couldn't hear her.

Percy passed over the notes she'd missed while she was stuck in her own world.

She smiled.

Out of everyone there possibly could've been, she was going to miss him the most.

~oOo~

"Welcome, freshies," a loud voice boomed. "Today is your first day at university, spend it wisely."

Murmurs passed through all of the recent high school graduates.

Percy looked up among the crowd from his seat, trying to find someone he could associate with.

"_Seaweed Brain?_"

Percy whipped around in his seat and found the one person he thought he would never see again.

He rolled his sea green eyes and murmured, "Oh great," looking at the very own Annabeth Chase.

"Nice to see you too," Annabeth spat, crossing her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Percy gave her a look. "I came here to fish. Do you see any water anywhere here?" he responded sarcastically.

"Who peed in your Cheerios this morning?" Annabeth replied in a sugary voice, smiling and cocking her head to the side.

Percy knew she was trying to be nice since they were stuck together for the next four years. He just couldn't bring himself to be nice back.

Sighing, he turned back around to face the stage. Up there stood some faculty members among other third year or fourth year students.

He tuned them out as they spoke, thinking about how much his and Annabeth's relationship has changed.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

Percy looked to the boy sitting next to him. Furrowing his brows, he asked, "What?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Who was the girl you were talking to? Maybe I'll hit her up."

Percy scowled. "That sounds nasty in so many levels – "

"You don't seem to like her anyways. What's your problem?"

Suddenly, the crowd stood up. Everyone was dismissed.

Percy fled the area was fast as he could to get away from that boy.

_What was his problem? _

~oOo~

"Are you Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned around to see basically a ball of fire at her door.

She nodded. "Annabeth Chase," she said, sticking her hand out.

The other girl smiled. "I'm Rachel Dare, but everyone calls me Red. Guess we're roommates, huh?"

Annabeth nodded, grateful to have a nice roommate like her. She'd never been greeted as nicely as this Red girl had greeted her. She helped her in with her suitcase.

"Where'd you come from, Annabeth?" she asked.

After setting down the suitcase she muttered, "Manhattan," not wanting to think about her high school career. Those were dark times.

Rachel's face brightened up. "Really? What school?"

Annabeth fought the urge to scowl. "Goode," she mumbled bitterly, but masked her disgust with a smile.

"Really?!" she replied ecstatically. "One of my childhood friends went there, and now he goes here! Do you know – "

And then it clicked, and as Rachel said his name, so did Annabeth.

"Percy."

Rachel smiled. "So you know him, huh?"

She nodded, turning away. "Unfortunately," she muttered under her breath.

In fact, that morning, she had been grateful to see him. But after the way he talked to her, she wasn't quite the happiest camper.

"Isn't he great?" Rachel said in awe.

Annabeth ignored her as she continued to unpack her own boxes.

Rachel rambled on about him, of all of the heroic things he'd done in their youthful years. Annabeth was getting fed up.

"And one time – "

Annabeth cut her off, saying that she needed to go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

Sighing heavily, she left her dorm. As much as she appreciated having a friend, she couldn't stand the fact that whatever came out of her mouth was about Percy. She hated the fact that they were childhood friends, and that they had stories to share.

She hated him.

"Excuse me," someone said, almost bumping into her.

Annabeth, who had been blindly walking down the stairs, looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, and then hung her head low again, deep in thought.

"You're the girl from the orientation!" he said suddenly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're that girl that boy was talking to."

"Um…"

Annabeth wasn't sure where this kid was getting at. Turning away, she continued to walk down the flight of stairs.

He came running down to talk to her.

"I'm Luke," he said, sticking his hand out.

Annabeth took it reluctantly. "Annabeth," she muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Say, you wanna hit up the cafeteria? I heard the juice bar is pretty hella."

Annabeth laughed at his language. "Are you from around here?" she asked, after nodding in response to his question.

He smiled. "Was it obvious?"

"Just a bit," she responded again, smiling. "What are you studying here?"

"Mechanical Engineering," he said with a grin. "I'm good with my hands," he said, winking.

Annabeth made a disgusted face. "Ew. That's too much information."

He laughed, and the two made some small talk until they reached the cafeteria.

As soon as they reached the entrance, Annabeth froze.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked tentatively.

She wanted to respond to him that everything was okay, until she heard from inside the cafeteria, "No, I don't like Annabeth."

~oOo~

"Are you joining a club?"

Percy looked to the girl standing next to him. His face broke out into a grin when he recognized who it was. "Hey Rachel," he said with a smile.

"Hi Percy," she replied sweetly. "So, are you joining a club?"

Percy shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure yet."

They walked around campus together until they reached the cafeteria.

"Hey, you know that Annabeth chick?"

Percy's head perked up. "Yeah?" he asked, almost urgently.

Rachel scanned his face, looking for any sign of weakness. "She's my roomie."

He let out a sigh. _So that's all. Nothing happened to her. _

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to like you very much."

That hit him straight in the heart. However, instead of showing any sign of being troubled about it, he smiled and said, "Yeah, I know."

_Accepting defeat? _she mused to herself. _Does he like her? _

"Then why do you talk to her? She's so mean to you."

Percy's demeanor changed completely. A soft smile played on his lips and he cast a faraway look as he spoke about her. "She's really a wonderful person, I promise."

He stopped suddenly. _What am I saying? _Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Yeah, but she kind of ruined my life so…"

"You're acting really weird."

Percy looked down at Rachel, cocking an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Percy…do you like her?"

He let out a choked cough. "Excuse me?"

"Do you like her?" Rachel asked more forcefully this time, leaning closer to him.

Percy felt himself heating up. His palms became sweaty and his face turned red. _Why is it such a struggle to say 'no?' _He cleared his throat again. "No, why would you think that?"

"It just seems like – "

"Nope. I don't like her. Why would I like her? You're thinking way too hard. All she did was ruin my life. She came here and ruined everything and now she followed me here to this this campus and no, I hate her. Thanks for asking."

He didn't know what was happening, but he knew one thing for sure: deep down, he loved her more than anything.

~oOo~

It came to her as a shock, but she couldn't understand why it would be shocking.

It was too bad for Percy that he didn't notice Annabeth standing there the whole time as he was rambling to Rachel.

"Nothing," she finally said to Luke. "Um, I'm not really hungry anymore. Do you mind that we leave?"

Luke could sense something was wrong, so he nodded obligingly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

The door opened as the two turned around to walk away from the cafeteria. "Annabeth!" a high pitched voice squealed. "Hey roomie!"

"Shit," Annabeth muttered under her breath. She held up a finger to Luke, and swiftly turned around.

She put her multi-million dollar smile on as she squealed, "Oh hey Rachel! Hey Percy!"

Percy swallowed. It was safe for him to assume she was mad at him, but it didn't occur to him _why_ she would be mad.

Instead of tending to her however, he looked at Luke and yelled. "Woah! Creeper alert! Why is he here?!"

That just about pushed Annabeth to her limit. "Listen here, Percy. He has been much more of a gentleman in the past twenty minutes I've known him rather than in the eighteen years I've known you. Just back off."

"Percy," Rachel said, "why is she so mean to you?" She wasn't trying to be rude, but she just brought up that same point again.

Percy had a triumphant look on his face. "Yeah Annabeth. Why are you so mean?"

"Gee, I wonder. Is it because you've managed to ruin any sort of social life I've had for the past eighteen years, or oh, I don't know, is it because you were just now talking smack about me behind my back?"

The color drained from Percy's face as he swallowed. "What?" he managed to choke out.

"See ya later, Perce," Annabeth muttered, and dragged Luke away by his elbow.

Percy sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as they walked off.

What he didn't notice was the triumphant smile on Rachel's face.

~oOo~

"Annabeth, I'm sorry."

Annabeth looked at him. "I'm sorry too."

Percy sighed. She was making this harder than it already was for him. "No, really. I really am. I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too," she ground out again, turning her attention back to the book.

Percy wanted to scream. "Why are you being so difficult?"

She sighed. "Sorry. You're just really irritating."

"I'm trying not to be."

She turned to look at him. "And how's that working out for you?"

He shrugged. "You tell me."

Annabeth sighed again, and closed her book. "Percy, are you trying to be nice?"

"Things were going well between us before we left school," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking away. "Right?"

Annabeth didn't say anything. Instead, she began to pack up. Just as she started to walk away, he said, "Listen, I'm really really sorry. Can I make it up to you? Just tell me how."

She stopped in her tracks. "Be my friend, okay?"

She turned around with a soft smile, which he graciously returned.

"You got it."

~oOo~

Annabeth never had a friend throughout her primary school years.

Percy was either always insulting her, or picking a fight with her.

Percy was the one that was always around her.

It was always Percy.

Annabeth thought that college was the way to make new friends, to escape the life she lived in her primary school years. That was, until she found out about Percy attending the same campus as she.

Nonetheless, she was determined to steer clear of him, but it never worked out like that.

They were taking almost all of the same courses, Rachel was Percy's close friend along with being Annabeth's roommate, and they always managed to run into each other at least twice a day, if not more.

Annabeth didn't know how she felt about it. She just wanted friends. Someone to talk to or to hang out with.

She hadn't foreseen that Percy was going to be her first real friend.

~oOo~

_1 year later_

"You want me to come over and help you out?"

Percy looked up from his textbook and grinned. "Sure. I'll make dinner."

"Don't do that," Annabeth said, giggling. "You'll burn the whole dormitory down."

"Only you would use the word 'dormitory.'"

She shrugged, and Percy couldn't help but let out a laugh.

It was crazy how much things had changed. Ever since that day, Percy had obligingly acted caringly towards her. He hadn't realized that that was all she needed to open up to him.

Now they were over at each other's' dorms (during daylight hours of course), helping each other with coursework.

Of course, they still fought, but it was never as bad as it used to be.

Luke turned out to be less of a creep than Percy had thought, and Rachel was a lot less annoying than Annabeth had perceived.

Yet there remained a lot of tension between the group.

Why?

Because Luke liked Annabeth.

Because Rachel liked Percy.

And because Percy loved Annabeth more than anything.

Now that they were friends, he had done a lot less to hide it, because he'd realized that he'd loved her from the time they were in middle school. He'd just hadn't even known it until they became closer.

Everyone knew it.

Except for Annabeth herself.

"Hey, let's head back," Annabeth said, hitting his arm.

He winced mockingly, feigning an, "Oww!" as she laughed.

"Come on, you wimp," she said, grinning. "Oh, hey, I see Rachel and Luke."

As they approached the other two, Percy could faintly hear what was going on.

"Why am I here with you?!" Rachel grumbled.

Luke ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "You're such an exhausting and clingy person. Why do you think Percy likes – "

"Excuse me," Percy said curtly, cutting Luke off. Percy sighed in relief, as his love for Annabeth wasn't exposed.

Shooting a glare at Luke, he pulled Annabeth forward, and they all left the library together.

Luke sighed behind them, because Percy had grabbed ahold of Annabeth's wrist when he pulled her forward, and hadn't let go.

Gritting his teeth, Luke stopped walking.

"I've, um, got to go to the cafeteria."

Percy and Annabeth turned around.

"Oh you want us to come with you – "

Luke rolled his eyes. "No thanks, Rachel's coming with me."

"Wha – "

Luke grabbed Rachel's elbow and the two stalked off in the opposite direction that Percy and Annabeth were headed.

Annabeth looked to Percy.

"What's up with him?"

Percy shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea at all."

~oOo~

"What the hell, Luke?"

Luke finally stopped walking, breathing heavily. He turned around to look at Rachel, and with a wild look in his eyes, he said, "You have to give up on him."

"What?"

Rachel felt like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. She searched Luke's eyes, looking for any sort of emotion.

Instead, he coldly replied, "It's not worth our time, Rachel. Have you seen the look in his eyes when they're together, or even when he's just talking about her? And on top of that, she seems to be as oblivious as fuck, but that doesn't mean she might not like him back. Just think about it."

Rachel stood there, dumbfounded. She wanted to retort, but she had absolutely nothing to say.

Finally, she muttered, "Don't try to 'help' me. Keep your thoughts to yourself next time, okay?"

~oOo~

The spot where Percy had grabbed her still tingled. She wanted to reach out to him…to hold his hand. She didn't know what that feeling was, but she had the urge to touch him again. She couldn't help but steal a glance at his face, or his wind tousled hair every now and then.

She blushed as they continued to walk, her face as red as a cherry.

"Annabeth?"

Her heart thudded inside of her chest. "Hm?" she asked, looking at him. She was shaking. She didn't want him to see her like that, embarrassed and all.

The tips of his ears grew red when he made eye contact with her.

"Never mind."

~oOo~

"I like you."

Percy spat out his Sprite. He looked up from the textbook he was reading, to see a ball of fire standing there. "What?" he choked out, coughing slightly.

"I like you," Rachel repeated.

Percy fought the urge to say, "_And?_"

Instead, he looked back down at his textbook, scared to respond. He didn't know what she'd do if he were to say that he didn't like her back, or if he told her that he liked Annabeth.

He whispered an apology.

"I'm really sorry."

~oOo~

Luke couldn't help but stare.

The way her blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders, or the way her eyes sparkled in the sun.

He couldn't help it.

He'd try and steal glances at her when she wasn't looking, but it was all done in secret.

It was messy, the rectangle that he caught himself in.

But after all, he couldn't help it.

~oOo~

She didn't know why she trusted him for her to be under his care.

But yet there she was, in the presence of him, sobbing.

Her shoulders shook fervently as her hands covered her messy face eyeliner and mascara running down her face. Her nose was as red as a tomato, her lips curling in disgust with herself.

"I told you," he finally said.

She didn't know what she was expecting for him to say, but she was hurt.

But then, the unexpected happened.

She felt strong arms wrap around her in comfort.

Sighing heavily, she rested her head on his chest, and let herself cry.

~oOo~

The group was never fully together again.

Luke sometimes hung out with Percy and Annabeth, or Rachel hung out with Luke and Annabeth, but Percy and Rachel were never together.

Until a week after _the incident, _as Percy thought of it.

"Hey, let's go to the library," Annabeth had said when she had called him, so he happily obliged to meet her there. He'd practically do anything for her.

So they met up in front of the library doors.

A few seconds later, they heard familiar voices approaching.

"Why did you invite me?"

Percy and Annabeth turned around, to see Luke and Rachel approaching.

All of them froze.

Percy scratched the back of his head, but Annabeth greeted them like any other normal day. Luke sent a glare Percy's way, and Rachel looked down, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

It was a complete battlefield.

Rachel had already told Percy she liked him.

Luke hadn't told Annabeth yet, but it was rather obvious.

Percy loved Annabeth more than anything, and that was the most obvious.

And Annabeth was practically clueless to everything.

All of the players were present.

What each of them was going to say had to be calculated. What was said couldn't delve too deep because it might possibly end up hurting someone, but it also couldn't be too distant sounding.

Percy sighed, and Annabeth looked over at him, concerned.

"Annabeth, I have an exam tomorrow. Let's go," he said to her, taking a hold of her wrist.

Rachel looked up, her face as red as a tomato. "Wait!" she called out.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Percy looked up at her. He sighed once again, scared to see what was going to happen. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and stood still, as if she were nailed to the ground. He made eye contact with Rachel, allowing her to continue.

"I'm sorry but I can't go on like this," she said, her voice quivering.

Percy looked down, and Luke finally spoke up. "Hey Annabeth, I like you."

Annabeth looked at Luke, wide-eyed, and Percy looked back up, shocked. Luke smirked at Percy, and it made him furious.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He wanted to tell her he liked her, but nothing came out.

"I like you, Percy," Rachel said suddenly, causing everyone but Luke turn red in the face.

Percy hung his head, hands still on Annabeth's shoulders. "Annabeth, I like you."

"Huh?"

Annabeth looked around at the three of them.

"Is everyone alright?"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she asked them again. She was clearly confused, but her face was as red as a cherry. "I think you all need some sleep."

She peeled Percy's hands off of her and started to walk off in the direction of the dormitory.

"Wait, Annabeth," Percy called. Building up his confidence, he yelled, "I like you! A lot!"

A bullet to Rachel.

Annabeth stopped walking. Turning around, she smiled. "I like you too, Percy."

A bullet to Luke.

Something told Percy that it wasn't in the same way.

A bullet to Percy.

Everyone was down except for Annabeth, who stood tall and confident.

~oOo~

It took a while for everyone to heal.

Percy had convinced Annabeth that he _like liked _her, which she finally believed a month later. She had ended up telling him that she thought he had liked her as a friend, but in truth, she really liked him as well.

Luke and Rachel eventually hooked up, because after Rachel had told Percy that she had liked him, the two had spent a lot of time together.

But the true victor?

None other than Percy Jackson.

Why?

Because for once in sixteen years, he was first.

* * *

_a/n:_

_oh cheezus it's so long_

_im so sorry its so long_

_but im glad you made it down here safely_

_please do tell me what you think! i was really excited to write this :)_

_~bubbles_


End file.
